A Mother's Day One Shot
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: This is a one shot I made for Mother's Day. It's the ouat's first Mother's Day. See how the Once crew celebrates.
**A.N. in dedication to my own mom who has been supporting my fanfiction career. She's been helping me with my writing (not spelling) and has encouraged me to continue writing even when I received a few very rude comments on some of my fanfics. One shout out to all the moms that are reading this! Each of the moms in this one shot will have an element of my mom. Hope you all love it and Happy Mothers Day! 💜❤💜❤💜❤ I love you mom!😘**

 **📗🎤Disclamer: I only own my fangirl heart🎤📗**

 **Prologue**

Olivia lived in NYC her whole life, until her father, Rumplestillskin, and Emma found her. She had lived with Neal. Lilly is Mehla and Hooks daughter. She has lived with her mother and sister, Rachel, in NYC as well. She is Olivia's best friend. Emma, Henry, and Neal live with Rumplestillskin, Belle, and Olivia. They all watch ouat every Sunday because its about them, but the time line of the show and our world are different. This is set during season two, but when they are watching it it's still season 5 (Don't worry there aren't any spoilers other than what we already know from the promo and last episode). The year is also 2016, the only thing that was differnt is that everything and everyone look like they are in season 2. Sort of, but not really the same storyline as the show. Now on with the story😃😄 (sorry for the stupid prologue)

* * *

 **Belle's Mother's Day Morning:**

"Happy Mother's Day mamma" I said walking into Mamma and Papa's room carrying a tray filled with, eggs, bacon, toast, and English breakfast tea. "Good morning Olivia. Thank you for my favorite breakfast, sweet heart. You don't have to celebrate a holiday that's from your realm, Liv." Mom said sitting up in bed, smiling. I knew this holiday was from NY, but it was a holiday I had always wanted to celebrate. "I know, but I never had a mom so, I wanted to make it special for you." I said sitting down on the bed and I placed the tray on her lap. "Good morning, Belle." Pappa said from the door way. He walked over and gave mamma a kiss on her forehead. Mama gave us a hug and smiled. "Thank you both. I love you two so much." "I love you to mamma." Pappa gave mama another kiss. Then I handed mamma a little box rapped in babby blue papper. "Oh thank you Olivia, but you didn't have to get me anything!" "I know but like I said I want this Mother's Day to be special!" Mom smiled and gave me big hug. Then she carefully opened her present. She found a book called 'Eat. Love. Pry.' Then she started to flip through the pages and sniff them. "Why are you doing that dearie?" "I do it because I like the smell of new books. Pappa chuckled and then turned to me asked " Is Once going to be on tonight? I want to see if I do wake Belle up." I laughed, the whole season Dad has yelled at his TV self at what he should have done instead. "Don't worry it's going to be on tonight." Mom giggled at Pappa's reaction. So far Mother's Day has been pretty good! I can't wait to see what's going to happen this not-so-loneley Mother's Day.

* * *

 **Mehla's Mother's Day Morning:**

"Good morning Mom!" I say cheerfully, this Mothers Day, _Dad_ and Rachel helped me cook some chocolate chip pancakes and make some coffee. We lived on ship so the coffee was a little harder to make than usual. "Good morning Lilly billy!" I walked over to her and handed her a plate full of pancakes. "Happy Mother's Day!" I said as she stroked my black curly hair that reflected her own. "Your hand didn't bother you, did it?" She asked. I had an odd quirk that my father handed down to me. My left hand was shorter than my right hand! Odd right? "Nope! Dad and Rachel helped me make the pancakes." I said as Dad sat down next to me on their bed. "Aye, love, they did an exalent job making them I must say!" He said and we watched as mom ate the pancakes. Then Rachel walked in and handed mom a pink bag. "Happy Mothers Day mom!" Mom opened the bag and found a book that had an image of a mug shot. "Oh you got me the book I wanted! The one about that famous murder!" Mom said happily flipping the pages. Rachel and I laughed, every murder she read was famous! Rachel gave mom a hug and smiled. I was glad that dad was here, he never really understood what technology was. "So mom do you want to watch Netflix, there's a new 'Doctor Blake Mystery' on." I suggested, in between giggles. Dad had a _'what the hell is that?'_ look on his face. When we all looked at him we ended up bursting into laughter, because of his lack of knolleged on TV and anything from my realm, The Land Without Magic. So far this Mother's Day is the best!

* * *

 **Emma's Mother's Day Morning**

"Good morning Henry! Good morning Neal! What are you guys doing in here?" Mom asked us as we were finishing up the french toast and hot chocolate. "Making you breakfast!" I said smiling, Dad did to. "What you guys are also doing is making a BIG mess for Belle, Olivia, and I to clean up." Mom said walking into the kitchen while looking at all of the pots and pans. "Don't worry, Emma I've got the mess under control. By the way, Happy Mother's Day." Dad walked over and set three plates full of bacon and french toast on the table. Then he kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you Neal. Thank you Henry. You guys should know by now that I don't celebrate Mother's Day." Mom told us as we ate the french toast. "I still want to celebrate it. Your the best Mom ever!" I got up and walked over to give mom a big hug and kiss. "Thanks kid." Mom smiled as she huged me some more. "Thanks for breakfast guys." "Your welcome Emma." We said smiling to each other. I wondered if Emma would like her gift. When we were all done I decided to grab her, her present. I gave her a mini box that was wrapped in book wrapping papper. "Thank you again but I didn't want you guys to get me anything" mom said taking the box and looked at us with a loving look. When she opened the box she found three mini movie series, 'Shaun of the Dead', 'The World's End', and 'Hot Fuzz'. "Wow! I can't believe that you guys got me more zombie comedies!" Mom said excitedly smiling ear to ear. "Which one do you wanna watch first, 'Shaun of the Dead' or 'Hot Fuzz'?" Emma asked us. "How about 'Hot Fuzz' that sounds pretty funny." Dad said giving mom a big hug and carrying the DVD's to the huge living room. This Mother's Day has had a great beginning!

* * *

 **Later that evening:**

"Remember when you two were little. You would give me breakfast in bed, but it was always half eaten toast, or peanut butter sandwich! When it was always time for me to get up there would be a large mess in the kitchen!" Mehla told us remembering some of our first Mother's Days. Pappa laughed along with Emma at the old memory. "You know Mehla, I know exactly how that feels. This morning I got up and found these two-" She gestured to Henry aand Bea. "Making me breakfast, but there was a huge mess in the kitchen!" I laughed knowing my brother would averagely do something like that. "I could have helped you, if you had told me." Pappa said looking over towards Emma, which made her laugh. We knew that he was refuring to magic. "I guess I'm the lucky one who doesn't have to deal with that!" Mom said chuckling. "So mom how was your first Mother's Day?" Emma asked Snow who was sitting across from Neal. "I have to say it was wonderful, and spending tonight with my family is the best part about today." She said looking around the table givig us all a loving look. "Hey Lilly, back in New York did you ever believe that Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, and Mehla wouldn't kill each other, let alone eat together?!" I asked laughing. Lilly nodded her head in agreement. The family seemed to be at ease tonight which was nice! "I'm glad we have Sunday dinner every week because then tonight would probably be very awkward." Charming said smiling slightly. "True. I would probably be insulting either Emma, Belle, you, or the little imp." Rigina said in agreement. She immediately recived many anoyed glares from Charming, Dad, Mamma, Emma, and I. "Come on! I'm just telling you the truth!" Rigina said defensively. "At least your being honest, your majesty." Dad told her with a small chuckle. We were constently joking about our past relationships with each other. All of the jokes were pretty harmless. "So I have a question, who would win in a cat fight, Belle or Cora?" Jefferson asked, who was bursting into laughter. "It really depends on what they're fighting over. Belle would probably win if Cora destroyed a book, tried to win me back, or say that she was to marry Gaston." Pappa said as mamma laughted at Papa's joke. " _You in that sad state don't understand i know-_ " We all laughed at Rigina's off key-wrong-lyrics- singing. Robin turned to Rigina and said "Frirst of all shut up. Secondly the words are You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged oh i relized. Third of all your an idiot." We all laughed at the look she gave him. She looked like Max from 'The Grinch', when he sat on the sled. "But I'm your idiot." She said still giving him that look. I loved today I was glad that the whole family decided to stay at my house for Mother's Day dinner.

* * *

A.N. I hoped you all loved this one shot. I know the end of the story was very off character for Regina and Robin Hood. I know that some of the jokes were very corny and only Oncers would probably be very funny. Sorry everyone if this was a very corny one shot. I hoped at least some of you enjoyed it. Happy Mother's Day! Love you mom!😘


End file.
